You're Special
by Animeboy15
Summary: Oliver is stressed out and thinks no one loves him so his friend comes over and shows Oliver how special he really is.


Oliver is an ordinary teenage boy but his life hasn't been going very well, his parents kept naging on him about his grades since they want him to be the best. His friends don't really hang out with him anymore either, no matter how many times he tries they keep on avoiding him.

Not only that but Oliver also gets picked on for the bandage he has on his right eye, he also has bandages on his right ankle and left knee but they aren't noticeable.

The teen is just done. He doesn't care if his friends keep ignoring him and he doesn't even want to be some amazing overachiever like his parents want him to be but he doesn't want to disappoint them so he just deals with it.

He works himself to the point of exhaustion, falling asleep at home while working without realizing he did, getting his projects and other things stacked up.

"This sucks..." Oliver sighed to himself, the teen was currently looking at the clock, waiting for his final class to end. All he wanted to do was go home, shower, sleep and work on everything for the weekend.

He won't even bother trying to talk to Len or any other of his friends.

Class finally ended and now Oliver was getting what he needed from his locker, moving quickly, not wanting any of his bullies to attack him.

Fortunately for the young blonde none of his attackers showed up so he sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Oliver walked out of the school building and headed home but before he went there he decided to go to the store.

However. He was completely unaware that he was being followed by someone.

At the store Oliver brought himself some candy and some water then headed to his house.

Oliver showered and looked at his reflection in the mirror and reached to remove the bandage over his right eye, revealing a silver colored eye, his other was golden.

This is why Oliver kept his eye covered, he was afraid of being called a freak or something.

He then removed the bandages on his right ankle and left knee, revealing some scars he got as a child.

No one except his parents knew what was beneath his bandages and he swore to himself to never let anyone else see them.

The blonde went to his room and once he walked in his hand was grabbed. He was about to scream but his mouth was covered.

The boy shut his eyes tightly, waiting for whoever it was that their hold on him to do something.

After a long while of silence Oliver was released and he quickly turned around and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"K-kyo?!"

The said male had short length black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

Oliver gasped as he realized that he was no longer wearing his bandages, he quickly covered his eye but he knew that was pointless. Kyo already saw everything.

The blonde teen was on the verge of crying but softly gasped when Kyo wiped away his forming tears.

"K-kyo...?"

"Don't cry and don't be ashamed of your body"

Oliver looked down at the floor. "W-why are you here and how did you get in?" He asked.

"First, I need to talk with you and second, you're so stressed that you forgot to lock your door. Carelessness like that will get you killed one day. Be grateful that it was me and not some creep"

Oliver clenched his fist and looked up at him. "O-okay. That's one question answered so what do you want to talk about?"

"I want you to stop all of this and just relax" Kyo replied.

"Relax? Relax for what? I'm fine Kyo! I'm not stressed at all"

Oliver forced a smile but it quickly vanished when Kyo spoke. "Don't lie to me. I can clearly see how you're faking"

Kyo stared into Oliver's heterochromatic eyes as he spoke. "I know you're just putting on a fake smile"

Oliver clenched his fist. "Just let me do what I want..."

"Tell that to your parents"

Oliver's eyes went wide and he looked at Kyo. "Oliver, you want to do your own things yet you won't tell your parents that. I'm sure you know that they mean well but tell them how you feel. And about the others they must have reasons for avoiding you"

"They just hate me..."

Kyo was slightly surprised by Oliver's reply.

"Even if I tell my parents how I feel they would be disappointed! They would still try to morph me into something I'm not! They just don't want to accept me for who I am!"

Tears formed in the blonde teen's eyes. "The others are avoiding me because they don't want to be around me! The whole world hates me! I get bullied and I have to hide my scars and my eye, walking around in bandages like some freak!"

Oliver fell to his knees and covered his face as he sobbed. "I know my parents just want the best for me but I just feel like they don't appreciate me for the person I am... Everyone just hates me..."

Kyo looked down at the crying boy on the floor. His face didn't show it but Kyo was hurt, he never liked seeing Oliver upset like this.

Oliver deserved to be happy.

Oliver deserved to be protected.

Oliver deserved to be loved.

Kyo got close and kneeled down, making the other look at him, he then pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Oliver's eyes went wide at Kyo's sudden action, tears continued to flow down his face but he didn't move it was as if he had become paralyzed by just a simple kiss.

Kyo pulled away and wiped away Oliver's tears. "If everyone hates you then why did I just kiss you?" He asked only to have his question answered by himself. "You say people hate you but I'm here trying to help you, you say no one accepts you for who you are but I do".

Oliver blushed softly once he heard the final part of Kyo's sentence.

"I love you, Oliver."

Tears began to flow from the said males eyes again only to be wiped away.

"If everyone really does hate you like you believe then allow me to show you just how special you are to me"

Kyo pulled Oliver close and softly kissed him, Oliver, who wanted to feel special for once decided to kiss back but while Kyo was being gentle Oliver was being eager, no, more like greedy, he wanted to be held, to be loved, he wanted it so badly.

Kyo pulled away and earned a whine of disappointment from the smaller teen. "Don't be so eager, this night won't be that special if you are" he pressed their lips together again.

Oliver kissed back, gripping Kyo's shirt slightly.

Kyo looked at Oliver as they kissed, his eyes were closed tightly, tears flowing down his cheeks. Kyo could tell those tears were mixed with sadness and happiness.

Oliver always thought people disliked him and his parents wanted to change him and that devastated him but now Kyo is here, he told him how he felt and he's gonna proove it through action.

That made Oliver happy.

Kyo could feel Oliver's lips curl into a smile and the blonde wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck, breaking the kiss to speak.

"Please take away my pain"

Kyo nodded and took Oliver over to the bed and placed him down on his back. He then leaned to kiss and lick his neck, earning soft moans from the smaller teen.

The black haired teen, moved his hand up Oliver's shirt, teasing his nipples. The blonde boy gasped and looked at Kyo, his cheeks tinted pink due to his embarrassment.

Kyo licked Oliver's collarbone, gently pulling on his little pink buds.

The blonde tugged on Kyo's shirt, signalling that he wanted it off.

"Not yet"

Kyo's words made Oliver mentally whine and the black haired teen pulled off Oliver's shirt and began to swirl his tongue around his nipple, moving his hand down to rub his thigh.

Kyo's soft touches along with his skill at touching Oliver's soft spots made the blonde wiggle underneath him.

Kyo sucked on his nipple and moved his hand down, tracing his fingers along the scars on Oliver's knee making the teen tense up.

The black haired teen pulled away from Oliver's nipple and moved down, kissing the scars on his knee and then went to kiss the scars on his ankle.

Oliver looked down at Kyo, blushing darkly. "M-my scars don't bother you..?"

"Not at all" Kyo kissed his scars again and then moved up again to cup Oliver's cheek with one hand and kiss him.

Oliver's emotions were beginning to overwhelm him, he's been hiding his scars and his eye because he was afraid of what people would think but Kyo was right here, not bothered at all.

But that's to be expected, he told Oliver that he loved him after all.

Tears of happiness fell from the boy's eyes and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck.

Their tongues swirled together in a dance of passion and Oliver moaned softly as Kyo rubbed his crotch softly.

The blond closed his eyes, swirling his tongue with Kyo's at a faster pace as the black haired teen pulled his boxers down. Kyo's rubbed the tip of Oliver's member as he stroked it at a steady pace.

"A-ah~ K-kyo.." Oliver moaned as he pulled away from their kiss and looked at him.

Oliver then tugged on Kyo's shirt again and the black haired teen allowed him to take it off. Once Kyo's shirt was removed he layed Oliver down on his back and sucked on his finger for a bit and then pulled it out.

"This will hurt a bit but I promise it will feel good" he said, staring into the eyes of the boy beneath him.

"O-okay" Oliver said, he was nervous but if Kyo said it would feel good then he would trust him, he wanted to feel the other's love.

Kyo pushed his finger inside of Oliver and slowly thrusted it in and out of him while stroking his member.

Oliver winced feeling Kyo's finger enter him but the pain was quickly turned to pleasure due to having his member stroked while being fingered.

The black haired teen pushed another finger into him, thrusting them faster and kept stroking. "A-ah! Kyo!" Oliver moaned and arched his back.

"Does it feel good?" Kyo asked, earning a nod from the other teen. "Y-yes, it f-feels good.. Ahh"

Kyo kept fingering Oliver while stroking his member, listening to the boy's moans. He soon pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly so he could take out his own member.

He then positioned himself and slowly entered Oliver.

"A-ahh!" Oliver moaned loudly and gripped the bedsheets and Kyo looked at him. "Let me know when I can move" he said.

The blond boy nodded and after a while he signaled Kyo to move. The black haired teen began to thrust in and out of him.

Oliver reached to wrap his arms around Kyo's neck, moaning loudly. "A-ah!"

"I love you Oliver, even if people reject you I will always stay by your side" Kyo said and Oliver looked at him, moaning and blushing. "I-i do too ahh.. I love you Kyo!" He pulled the other teen down to kiss him passionately.

Oliver's words were true. Now that he thinks about it, Kyo was really the only one that made him feel happy. Oliver was always too stressed out to realize that he loved how Kyo would try to help him but because of him being stressed he would mostly reject the black haired teen's offers.

But now Kyo was making love with Oliver.

He was always whining about how people didn't like him but the one person who truly cared about him was showing him their love.

And that made Oliver feel special.

Kyo thrusted into Oliver faster, making the boy moan into the kiss.

"Hmm~!"

Their tongues swirled faster and Kyo thrusted harder, holding Oliver's legs open.

The two pulled away for air and Oliver moaned loudly. "Ahh! K-kyo! Ahh!"

"Oliver" Kyo said and leaned to suck on the teen's neck, leaving multiple hickeys.

Oliver moaned louder as Kyo gently bit his neck, thrusting deeply into him, hitting his sweet spot.

"K-kyo! Ahh! I l-love you!"

"I love you too, Oliver"

The blond boy moaned loudly and held onto Kyo tightly. "Ahh! I-i'm close!"

"Me too" Kyo groaned.

Oliver moaned loudly and came on his own chest and Kyo grunted as he came inside of the blond and then pulled out, laying beside the panting boy.

Oliver turned to hold Kyo's hand and smiled softly as he blushed. "Thanks for making me feel special. I love you"

"I love you too"

The two then held onto each other and fell asleep.

End


End file.
